1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated device for the purification of synthetic oligonucleotides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of biotechnology and molecular biology, synthetic oligonucleotides are used as primers for the amplification of genes by PCR (POLYMERASE CHAIN REACTION, trademark of Cetus Co.), as primers for the amplification of RNA by PCR, for the preparation of mutant cDNA which is necessary for research on DNA-binding proteins, and for research for the preparation of proteins with mutated primary structures.
Oligonucleotides used for these purposes provide greater efficiency and a higher success rate when used in a highly purified form.
The present device may be used not only for the purposes of research, but also for examinations in hospitals and for criminal investigations by police.
In the past, such synthetic oligonucleotides have been purified manually, requiring significant time and labor, and thus creating the desire to develop a purification device.
In the past, purification has been carried out mainly by the following three methods.
1) Purification by repeatedly passing a reagent through an affinity column cartridge by use of a syringe.
2) Purification by high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC).
3) Purification using polyacrylamide gel.